The present invention relates to an arrangement for mixing two components.
More particularly, it relates to an arrangement for mixing two components which includes a container with a screw thread and a screw element which is screwable on the container.
Arrangements for mixing two components, including a container with a screw thread and a screw element screwable on the container are known in the art in various modifications. For example, caps are known which, due to a screw movement of a screw element on a threaded neck of a container separate the foils inserted in the container.
German document DE-PS 39 24 152 discloses an arrangement in which a screw element is formed as a cap with a tooth which extends in the threaded neck of a container and during a screw movement of the cap separates the foil in the threaded neck. When the foil separates two different components, for example two liquids or a liquid and a powder material, then during the separation of the foil and shaking of the container a mixture of two components is produced.
It is advisable to utilize such arrangements for example for separate preparation of liquid components which must be mixed shortly before their use. A mixture of individual components is prepared after a certain time, for example such as the components including a permanent wave solution and ester for a hair treatment. Such arrangements can be also used for separate preparation of a dust product and a liquid. Due to the solution of the dust product, for example natural hair dye powder, in the liquid a dust generation leads to loading of a user in a short time.
The disadvantage of the known arrangements is that they are not suitable for at least partial repeated use. They have relatively expensive constructions and therefore are expensive to manufacture. After destruction of a foil which separates the components, a user cannot restore the operability of the arrangement.